


Back In Touch

by InfluentialDebauchery



Series: Shige Reanimated [1]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Brutal Murder, Child Abduction, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfluentialDebauchery/pseuds/InfluentialDebauchery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakutarou Morishige inexplicably returns back to his own dimension as a survivor. During the course of his return a sudden urge overtakes him and Morishige realizes and accepts who he truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to Hell. End of story. Anyone else care to join me? So I can reserve tickets in advance.

I never really knew how I had gotten back to my own dimension. Especially since I had died in that God forsaken school and became just another rotting meat suit decorating the place.

However it was not for me to question this miraculous occurrence. You should never look a gift horse in the mouth; as the saying goes.

The first few weeks had transpired without incident. Even after I learned of those who survived - if you could even call it that. 

People considered me callous for not reaching out to them. Being pathetically kindred survivors and all of that other overly sympathetic crap - to hell with sentimentality; it never saves you in the end.

You could take Mayu for instance. Our bond is what literally drove us to the grave. Could our star crossed 'love' be anymore naive? 

Yet the whole experience had affected me in multiple ways.

Firstly the night terrors that led to insomnia. Not being able to look at myself in the mirror - without seeing him - that other Shige. Lastly this eerie calm that fell over me; rediscovering my new self all over again.

Let me divulge you this story...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

After cooping myself in my room trying to mentally salvage anything I had left. I started to feel claustrophobic, cabin fever was setting its claws into me, and computer games could offer so much respite.

So to cure my stir crazy I decided on going for a walk.

Just for a half hour or so to clear the proverbial cobwebs from my head.

The sun was already starting to set as I made my way to the local park. I had noticed a few children still running about and making the best of the few rays they had left. Before they headed home and back to their carefree lives.

How I envied them.

After I had fully circled the park and made my way back around - I noticed one of the boys still hanging around. The child couldn't have been older than ten.

He had taken up residence on a swing; slowly moving back and forth. The boy's legs barely pumping enough force to move.

I decided to walk over, taking the swing beside him, and offering what amounted to a kind smile.

"Its getting late. Your parents will start to worry soon." I told him as I pushed myself back and felt the air whoosh by my face.

He sat there quietly in contemplative silence, "Momma doesn't want me home when she has company."

I wondered if he was hinting that his mom held an unsavory profession, but he quickly added, "Nothing like that...she doesn't want her boyfriend to know I exist."

If I still had an empathetic bone in my body. I might have felt sorry for the kid.

"You don't have any friends or family to hang out with?" 

The boy simply shook his head sadly. Still not really looking straight at me. I placed a hand on his shoulder attempting comfort.

"What's your name?' I inquired.

He sniffled and wiped at his nose. Which must have been why he wouldn't directly look at me - he was crying. Poor little bastard.

"Ruko."

"Shige."

I held my hand out to him, he continued to wipe at his nose with his forearm, and took my hand with his other.

A small cry of surprise left his lips as I yanked him into my arms and tightly covered his mouth with my hand. By then he was kicking, thrashing, and trying to scream. I could feel his damp tear stained cheeks under my palm.

I don't know why I grabbed him the way I did or why I held on to him or what I was even going to do with him.

'Kill him.'

The inner voice came from nowhere and everywhere all at once. What was stranger still is I didn't hesitate or question the voice.

I heaved Ruko up so he was level with my chest and swiftly walked away from the park. Ruko still wriggling violently in my grasp.

Not really knowing where my feet were going, but allowed them to lead me to their destination. 

When they finally stopped it was at the front gate of an abandoned house. The home had been unoccupied for a couple of years. No one wanting to inhabit its walls after a tragic suicide.

Not even the local riffraff bothered to go inside and this would be the perfect place - to brutally murder little Ruko.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shocked was I to discover the home was still fully furnished, albeit more than a bit dusty, and the lock of the back door simple enough to pick.

The most difficult part was holding Ruko with one arm - the little fucker still frantic to get away - really couldn't blame him.

I relocked the back door and dragged him down into the dank basement. The electricity wasn't on in the house considering it was abandoned and would have given me away.

Instead an improvised light was created by hanging a flashlight from the ceiling. However not before restraining Ruko to a work table.

Each one of Ruko's small limbs tied to an individual table leg and his trembling lips gagged with a dirty oil cloth.

This was the first time I managed to get a good look at his face. Ruko had wide brown eyes and shaggy black hair framed an angular face.

One day he would have been popular based on his looks alone. Too bad Ruko would never have that happen. Shige hated those pretty boys - they grew up to be idiot jerks anyway.

"Think of it this way Ruko." I told him with a chipper note in my voice. "You will be doing your mother a service...no longer existing."

Ruko tried to struggle about, but the restraints were so tight; he couldn't lift his back off the table. If they were cinched tighter; limbs were sure to be fractured.

I was being filled with such a rush that I could barely contain my glee.

This.

Now this was my true element. I had suffered a mental breakdown at Heavenly Host and the euphoria was blemished by it.

Not now. Now I was fully in control and my faculties were at efficient operating level to fully enjoy this.

"I will be right back." I grinned maniacally at him. "We will need some toys for our playdate."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

The kitchen offered an assortment of promising items - knives, meat tenderizer, metal cookie cutters, and a melon baller.

Not much else was found except for a box overflowing with hemming pins and a wicked smile enveloped my lips. I had a horribly delicious idea for these.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When I stepped back down into the basement Ruko was full out sobbing. Except the fact that his wails were muted and I almost craved the screams he would make.

Unless I wanted the neighbors to call the police - I would have to imagine what they sounded like and my imagination was pretty active.

I stared down into the box of goodies and pulled out a pair of scissors. These I used to remove his clothing. Nothing detested me more than something trivial hindering my work. Ruko's clothing had been doing just that, but it wasn't something a few snips couldn't handle.

Ruko's muscles spasmed and jerked in large bundles all over his body. He was beyond terrified and had no clue how much more terrifying this was going to get.

"Hopefully in your next life..." I chuckled as my hand grabbed for the hemming pins, "you will be more weary of strangers."

Before Heavenly Host I wouldn't have believed in such rubbish as reincarnation, but now I would be foolish not to. The evidence greatly outweighed the logic.

Ruko's flaccid prick wiggled with the tremors rippling through his body. For a pubescent boy he had a decent length.

I grabbed the member in my hand and his bloodshot eyes pleaded with me. Soft metal clinks came from the pin box, as I dug through them and one became pinched between my fingers.

I raised the miniature spear and proceeded to stab it through the base of his juvenile prick. I could hear an anguished cry tear muffledly out of his throat and watched Ruko's chest comically expand with the effort.

Another pierced through and another; followed by another and multiple other. Once that was finished; more pins were stuck underneath the prick and popped through the top. 

Making Ruko's cock resemble an oblong mace. By now his chest was hyperventilating and ragged breaths were dragged through his snotty nostrils.

Next came his ball sac; afterward its similarity to an apple pin cushion was astonishing.

The poor boy was nearly choking on the oil cloth; biting and thrashing so hard. I didn't quite want him to die yet.

Next on the agenda, I rummaged through the box and pulled out the star shaped cookie cutter. 

Deciding to start with Ruko's legs, being that I was already in that area, and began punching a star shaped hole in his flesh.

This was rather difficult to do; even metal cookie cutters like that one were dull; my hands had to apply extra force.

Less than a minute later I was rewarded with a star shaped patty of skin. Ruko wasn't nearly as awe struck as I had been. What a shame. Maybe a second one would change his mind?

A second one didn't seem to give him much elation as it had given me. Neither did the six more I systematically punched out. Such a pity.

"I have the distinct impression you aren't enjoying this artistic display."

I told him in a disappointed tone, readjusting my blood smeared glasses.

"Perhaps you no longer wish to see my progress?"

And with that I grasped the melon baller and made quick work on his deliciously chocolate eyes.

Ruko had gone rather disturbingly quiet with the cookie cutter, but now his squeals were full force. So much so I had to reinforce the cloth with my hand.

I stared down at the bloody black pits in his skull and imagined how they were still begging me to stop.

"You are such a good boy Ruko. Did your mother ever tell you that?"

I tried to calm him down by caressing my fingers through his hair. All it served to do was make him whimper and violently flop about.

What else had been in that box? Oh yes, a couple knives, and a tenderizer. The meat mallet I would save for last.

The cutting knife glowed dully under the flashlight's garish beams, but it did nothing to quell my enthusiasm.

My hands ran over his body, exploring, deciding where to go next, and feeling the satisfying jerk of his trembling frame.

I kept rubbing my palm over his more than erect nipples; frowning at how they disturbed the smooth contours of his nubile body.

They just simply had to go and it didn't take much to slice them off. Now he had a nice unblemished expanse of skin.

"I wish you hadn't been so squeamish Ruko. Because you could see how marvelous you are turning out."

Of course Ruko didn't reply. Even if he could the litany of his criticisms would have earned him a tongue hacking. 

My eyes traveled all over his person; searching for a juncture on which to continue.

I noticed his navel dipping into his body as he inhaled and jutting out while he exhaled.

My fingertips traced over that tender area, taking note of how silky it felt, and relished the sensation.

I briefly wondered if those fragile innards underneath were just as velvety. The knife's tip cut an ultra straight line; my hands as steady as a surgeon's.

Ruko at this point went back to hyperventilating with a concerning severity.

I groaned as my fingers were introduced to his internal warmth and my eyes rolled back when the entirety of my hands were inside.

The pulsating organs flush with my palms and I gripped them with curiosity; Ruko practically convulsing from the intrusion.

I couldn't help extending my casual voyage; feeling kin to the likes of Jacques Cousteau; on a deep sea exploration.

Until blood began to saturate Ruko's oil cloth. If he still had his mesmerizing orbs; they would have sunk back into his skull.

My hands extricated themselves with a vague annoyance. How I had wanted to remain plundering Ruko's depths.

As I stared at Ruko's dying form, my mind lapsed back to Mayu's remains, and a surge of melancholy overwhelmed me. How I missed that annoyingly cute wretch.

If for a fleeting moment I wanted to recapture that vision. 

The meat tenderizer found its way into my grasp and I set to work crushing Ruko's blood gurgling noggin.

I kept up at a fervent pace, a bashing repetition, and was met with a mound of grounded meat.

Mayu.

I tenderly stroked the bumpy heap with affection. Thanking Ruko for the sacrifice he made. So I could have this long awaited reunion.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Now a few months later I was reacclimated to living my life. I didn't hide away as much and actually set to rebuilding my social circle.

Attending college as a psychotherapist had its perks and offered me a chance to healthily interact with people - sharing my affliction.

Except I didn't consider my condition a nuisance; quite the opposite.

If anything it was a gateway to stay in tune with my true self and allowed me to continue my exploits.

Ruko had a nice collection of friends because of me and his mother would no longer abandon him. 

They would live together happily ever after; buried in that quaint little basement.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing a separate continuation to this.
> 
> \----------------
> 
> I take fanfiction requests. Please check my profile for details.


End file.
